Dawn
by oO Killah Star Oo
Summary: This story is about a girl who is attacked by her twin brother and becomes a vampire but this is years later.
1. Dawn

Laughs are heard all around me. I look but no one cares. The all know my secret. What and I supposed to do? I can't tell them and confess. Still they think that just because I am a blood thirsty man eater, I am going to kill all the people in the school. Also they think that just because I don't come to school in the light its because I don't like tanning. Edward has always said "They know we are not human, so if you want to go any where, you can go to school. Trust me you will be learing this stuff for a while."

"Why?" I have always replied.

"Well, one you're a vampire, you will never be mortal ever again, two you will stay the same age for the rest of your life, three well I want you to learn the most that you can. You are my sister that I love dearly and I want you to learn and learn as much as possible. I want you to know more than me."

"Okay." I always say as he kisses me on the forehead.

He has alwayd been protective of me. I have been pretty weird lately. I can control my thrist for human, but when his new love, Bella, is around i just want to attack her. It's really unusual for me. I know that i should accept her but I can't. I have told him time and time that she is not one of us and he thinks that she will want to be.

I have had two other brothers in the past, Kyle and Matthew. Me and Edward loved them dearly but we never thought that they would die the same way that our mom did. On the other hand, Edward and I are twins. I have silky dirty blonde hair. My eyes change color with my mood, but most of the time they are a hazel color. I am usually kind of tomboyish. I love my horses! Edward has said that he is going to eat all the horses in the world just to bug me. I do have different "super powers" then my brother. I may be strong and fast, but I also have the way to think and make the thoughts happen to other people. I have been trying to make this one guy, Eric, fall in love with me, but every time I do other people in the school try to take that thought. I am not supposed to use my "power" on Eric because Carlisle does't want me to. I have been caught many times, but other times I get away with it. Also, i found out that Eric likes a girl named Angela but i have found a way to make him not like her and make him like me.

"SAILA!!" called Esme from downstairs.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Get down here! We are going to play baseball with Bella!"

My favorite sport and I get to waste my time with that human Edward calls his.

I ran out grabbing my dark brown coat and my baseball cap. Edward threw me the keys to the Jeep and we were off. Bella was sitting in the back seat in the fetal position. Me and her may be good friends but I still think she is a little to quiet for my brother.

"Bella, you're alright. You can trust me! I drive great!" I say as I hit a pot hole.

"Sure you do, Saila. You are the perfect driver!" Edward replied sarcastically. He was the man for jokes when I was around. I think that he knows that I am kind of a girly tomboy. I know i am too.

-----To be continued-----

Check out chapter 2


	2. Darkness

As we get to the field that we always play Baseball in, Alice felt something. She kind of looked at me and looked away. Thunder rolls.

"It's Time!" she says.

First up, Rosalie. She is our best player on our family team. She has never cost us a game. She hits as we all watch the ball fly into the forest behind us. Edward runs to get it.

"That should be a home run, right?" Bella says to Esme.

"No. Edwards pretty fast!" Esme replies.

"I thought you knew my brother, Speedy Gonzalez!" I say as I laugh about my dumb joke.

Next up, me. I Hit the ball and it ends up being a foul. I hit it a second time and it flies.

"We have trouble!" Alice says.

"Bella put on this baseball cap and put your hair down. The other vampires are not like us." I say handing Bella my baseball cap.

She puts her hair down as the three figures come in to seeing distance. The three vampires were close enemies with the Cullen family, James, Laurent, and Victoria. The would attack Bella if they knew she was human.

"I believe you lost this?" says Laurent with his posy coming our way.

"Thank you..." i reply grabbing the ball out of Laurent's hand.

"I see you are playing a bit of baseball. Would you care if we join in?" asked Victoria with a sly grin on her face.

"Sure i dont see why not." Carlisle says as he grabs the bat out of Rosalie's hands.

As Victoria went out onto the field, James turns sniffs and turns back around with a grin.

"*sniff*So you brought a snack?" he says turning towards Edward, Bella, and I.

"Bella get into the car." Edward said under his breath

"But....why?" She replied

"Just do it!"

Bella and me ran to the cars and waited for Edward. We knew that this would cause trouble but for the girl that my brother loves we are willing to risk our lives for her and Edward.

"Step on it, Saila!!!!" Edward yells jumping into the passenger seat.

I turn on the car and dart out of the secluded woods. We were headed towards our house but we knew it wouldnt be long before James and the others smelled Bella.

"What are they trying to kill me now?" Bella asked as we darted away from the baseball field.

"As Saila said, the others are not like us. They are only alive to kill. We want to keep you safe." Edward replied.

I could hear Bella's heart beating in her chest. She was thinking that someone was going to kill her. I knew that we could out run them but i wasnt sure how long we could. I could tell she and edward were scared.

We got to the house and the others had already gotten to the house. Since i am a new vampire i had no clue what to do when this came about. So i started doing what the toehrs were doing. Bella was running around franticly. I was trying to calm her down as Edward handed me a vest with the human scent on it. When he handed me the blue vest i knew exactly what he wanted me to do.

"Edward we have more trouble." Alice said as she turned around when she heard the door bell ring.

They all went to the door and found Laurent at the door. Carlisle could tell that he wanted to help. He knew everything by the look on their face.

"I am sorry if i scared yu guys but i am only here to help. James is a killing machine and i just want you to get this young beauty to safety. Please get her safe and not in place where James can find her. And you better hurry because he left soon after you did. He asked me and Victoria where you went but we did not know. I am so dearly sorry but you are running from both of them. Victoria wants to help James find, Bella is it, because she is his...mate as you would call it." Laurent said as we opened the door.

"It's okay, Laurent. We know you are the good guy of the group(definition of good guy: bad guy who doesnt get caught*quote from Murasakino*" I said as i offered him a step inside.

Then I knew what was going to happen. As Laurent went out the door, James appears in the door way. We all start franticly trying to hide the scent of bella so he cant tell that she is in the house.

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 3!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
